Finding Draco
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco disappeared in the seventh month of Harry's pregnancy. Now Harry's intend to find him, and get some answers. After all, he is his soul mate... HP/DM. By DW.
1. Discussions

**A/N:** So... I'm starting up another multi-chaptered fic... I've had this idea brewing for a while, and it wouldn't leave my head. This is written for the: Nyaaaaaa Mpreg! I've used The Netherlands in this fic, simply because I know the country, and know the language. So it's a rather logical choice, since it's not that far away from England, of course... I first wanted to use France, but I realised I didn't know _anything _about it. So I choose my own country. It's not going to be very long, no longer than 10 chapters, for sure.

**Summary: **Draco disappeared in the seventh month of Harry's pregnancy. Now Harry's intend to find him, and get some answers. After all, he is his soul mate... HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **I think it's already rather obvious I do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

"Hermione, I _have _to do this!"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry with pain in her eyes. "Harry, be reasonable. It's been three _years_ since he left. What are the chances you'll find him now?"

Harry looked at her, eyes desperate. "Hermione, I need to find out. I need to find out why he left. For I know he didn't leave on his own accord."

"How do you know?"

And Harry only now told her more about what happened three years ago. "Because he made love to me the night he left. There was desperation, Hermione. You know we were – are – soul mates. I knew what he felt, and how he felt."

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "And what if he left because of Liliath?"

Harry looked her dead in the eye, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "He loved her as much as I do," he hissed, eyes automatically searching for his three-year-old daughter. "No, he loved her, wanted her. We both did. And I know that he wasn't lying, Hermione. He sang to her when I was asleep, or so he thought. Always caressing my stomach as he did so, knowing she heard him. That was real, Hermione. You can't fake that." His eyes wandered back to Hermione, who was watching Liliath.

"But how could you lived through it? Through the birth of Liliath, I mean. Most die while giving birth when their other half isn't there."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Hermione. All I knew was that he left me that seventh month, and that he didn't want to leave. I can't feel him at all now, Hermione. It scares me. It's already been three years."

Hermione looked at him, sadness heavy in her eyes. "If you believe that Draco didn't leave you on his own, then I fully support you. I know you still love him. I just want you and Liliath to be happy."

Harry gave her a weak smile, and picked up his teacup, while taking a sip.

Hermione took a good look at him and saw the bone-deep weariness. She knew it was a hard time to be apart from your mate, resulting in the declining of health. And it had been three _years_. Bags were under Harry's eyes, his eyes looked sunken and his skin was a deathly pale colour. But when he looked at his daughter, when he looked at his Liliath, his eyes got a bit of that lustre and shine back. It reminded Hermione how a twenty-four year old male was supposed to look like.

"I know, Hermione. I know. That's why I want to find him. The very least he can give me are answers." He continued watching Liliath, his beautiful Liliath, the daughter of him and his mate, Draco. How he wanted Draco to be there to be proud of their daughter. She got the best of them both. Draco's white-blond hair, but Harry's messy style. Green eyes peered back at him, with here and there a fleck of grey. And her skin colour was a precise mix of theirs. _'Oh yes,' _Harry thought, _'he__ most certainly would be proud.' _He ignored the trembling of his hands, a sign of fatigue. He had been looking for years for Draco, and it finally looked as if he had booked some success. He was hoping that it could lead him to Draco, and ultimately to some answers he needed. And hopefully he would get him back.

Every bit of free time was spent on finding his mate. After all, life without him was nearly meaningless. And he also needed to be with Liliath. "Hermione, if I'm going to find him, will you take care of Liliath?"

"You know I will, Harry," she replied, smiling slightly.

Harry finished drinking his tea, before excusing himself. He was tired, and within a few moments he crawled in his bed, not even bothering to change in his pyjamas.

Hermione watched him go with sad eyes, and vowed to hex Draco if he didn't have a good explanation.

When Harry woke up again, he silently padded over to the living room to see if Hermione was still there with his daughter. She obviously was, and Hugo was with her, which meant that she had picked him up from the Muggle kindergarten nearby. They were both playing together, Hugo acting like a big brother. "Hello, Harry," she called when she saw him.

Harry only smiled, before picking up his daughter. He settled her on his lap when he sat down on the couch, gently bouncing her up and down. She shrieked with laughter, and grabbed her father's large hands to steady herself. Harry looked at her adoringly and dropped a kiss on her head, her hair as fine as silk. "Liliath, dad's going away for a few days. But Aunt Hermione will be here, alright?"

Liliath turned around in his lap, eyes huge and confused. "But daddy will be back soon?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded, kissing her cheek lightly. "Very soon. You won't even notice I was gone at all." He at least hoped so, and he hoped he wouldn't break his promise, even though he probably would be gone for more than a "few days".

After enjoying his time with his daughter, he stood up and got his bag. He took some International Floo Powder, stood in the fireplace, and looked at Hermione. "Take care, Hermione. Will you also tell Ron?"

Hermione nodded, before Harry clearly said, "Amsterdam, The Netherlands."


	2. Found

**A/N: **Hello! Here is the second chapter of Finding Draco :). I'll try to write as fast as I can, and hope I can sort of keep your interest.

* * *

_After enjoying his time with his daughter, he stood up and got his bag. He took some International Floo Powder, stood in the fireplace, and looked at Hermione. "Take care, Hermione. __Will you also tell Ron?"_

_Hermione nodded, before Harry clearly said, "Amsterdam, The Netherlands."_

* * *

It always was a hassle, Flooing to another country. He showed them his wand, and they searched his bag as standard procedure. After half an hour he was free to go, and he Flooed to a city called Emmeloord, and took a stroll around.

It was a nice day for an Autumn, but clouds were forming in the distance, miles away. The sun shone warmly, and people were milling about. Some were going to the supermarket, and Harry looked up at the sign. In blue, bold letters stood the words Albert Heijn*. He walked past that and looked around himself. While walking, he passed a pet store, a barber, various clothes stores and much more.

After he passed all the stores, which was slightly more than a five minute walk, he finally arrived at his hotel.

Before he knew it, he was directed to his room. Silence greeted his ears when he closed the door. Harry quickly unpacked, and eyed the soft bed, let himself fall on it, before he promptly fell asleep, the Flooing wearing on him.

When he woke up again, the first sound that greeted him was the rain, which softly pitter pattered against the window. He opened his eyes to dim light, yawned and stretched slowly. The dark haired man didn't even bother to get up. Every molecule in his body protested, and he closed his eyes tiredly. He Summoned some food, and he sat up to eat some. It was curious how he felt more rested, yet wearier then ever, being in the same city as his mate. He knew, for he had some one research it, and he felt it. After eating, he let the tray float over, and snuggled in his bed, sighing. It was such a delicate situation, and he wondered what the outcome would be.

He touched his necklace, the one Draco had gotten for him when they realised he was pregnant. It was something he cherished with all of his heart. He hoped he could talk it out with Draco, no matter what it took. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day dawned with a lot of clouds, yet there wasn't any rain. He changed out of his pyjamas and into his casual Muggle clothing, and left the hotel. He turned left, and saw that there was a market, which piqued his interest. Something pulled him to it, and he frowned. It wasn't a bad pull. But even though it wasn't, Harry was still cautious. Some Death Eaters fled England and decided to settle where they fled to. He weaved through the stands, different kind of smells assaulting his nostrils. The green eyed man smiled lightly, the familiarity of bustling people calming him a bit from the pull he felt, though making him no less alert. Some teenage girls walked passed, engrossed in their own conversation. One looked up and smiled at him, before they passed him altogether.

He hummed lowly in his throat, just enjoying walking around. The sun wasn't shining, but that didn't mean it was cold, even in the early morning. However, he felt the same pull, now more obvious, as he took his stroll around. He mightn't have been in a great state, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid, nor slow. Harry edged nearer to the trace, and thought he recognised it. It coiled gently around him. _Not dangerous__,__ then, _thought Harry.

He turned a corner, right on the road where cars would be driving in to the parking lot, if the market wasn't there, and stopped dead in his tracks. Blond hair, the one of a kind one, was placed on top of a face he knew so well, so intimately. "Draco," he breathed, when the blond turned around.

When the grey eyes swept over the green ones, recognition set in. He turned around and ran away as quickly as his legs could possibly carry him. Harry's breath hitched in his throat, before he gave chase, his face as white as a sheet in shock. He mindlessly continued following his mate, losing sight of him every now and then, before he saw that paleness again, as if he wanted to be found, even though his running contradicted that.

Harry's breath came in short pants, and he grimaced as he kept on running, sure the blond most be exhausted by now. They ran over a bridge, and Harry nearly knocked a bicycler over. He threw a quick apology, before giving chase again, nearly losing sight of the blond again. He growled low in his throat as they ran across a small alley, leading to a living area. Here Harry lost all sight of Draco, turning around to see if he could find something. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pull, one he hadn't felt for three years. After less than a minute he opened his eyes again and determinately walked to one of the houses, ringing the bell. If need may be, he would blast the door in, consequences be damned. He had found his mate, and he wouldn't let go. He would get to the bottom of this. Harry rang the bell insistently again, his heart beating loudly. "Open the door, Draco," he murmured under his breath, willing the man to open it.

And open the door went, if only a crack. Draco's tired face poked through the gap. "Harry, go away, please. Just walk away."

Harry was rather startled. He had expected denial, anger, even. Not this silent resignation. "Draco, what happened? Why did you leave."

The man glanced around suspiciously, before resting his gaze on Harry again with a small smile, before he wiped it away. "If you know what's good for you, Harry, you'd better leave." He started to close the door, but Harry was having none of it. He planted his foot firmly in the way. "I, for one, never knew when to quit, and in fact, you're the one who's good for me. I just can't simply walk away." He forced the door open, not once breaking eye contact. The trapped and scared look in Draco's eyes made him frown, but he took a step forward, not backing down until he was in the hallway and he let the door close behind him. "Now that I'm here, you can start to explain."

Draco just crossed his arms with a scowl. "What is there to explain? I left you, didn't I? Isn't that enough of a hint to _leave me alone_," he hissed, eyes shooting fire.

"Draco, I have been with you for two years. Do you truly think I don't know you yet? I know something's wrong, and believe me when I say that I'll find out what's wrong. I won't abandon you," he whispered, before turning around and walking out of the door, letting it fall shut behind him for the second time.

Draco leaned his back against the door, tears brimming his eyes and exhaustion made him slid down. If only Harry could understand that he did all this to protect him...

Harry was back in his hotel again after a while when he went the wrong way. He began pacing as soon as he set foot in his room and had closed his door. There was something off, he knew. Well, of course he knew. He had known it for three years. Draco had looked so scared when he saw Harry, and he couldn't help but wonder _why_. Was some one threatening him? Was he afraid Harry would hate him? He snorted at the last bit. Of course not. He couldn't possibly hate his mate, even though he left. So he fell back on his first question. Was some one threatening Draco? That person should've done so in England... He sat down on the ground, weariness heaving him down. Why would some one possibly threaten Draco Malfoy? Sure, there were people who were shocked that Draco Malfoy was the lover of Harry Potter, and some looked at the blond with disgust, but was it enough to threaten some one all the way to another country? Well, yes, of course. He decided to Floo to Malfoy Manor. After Draco disappeared the bond between the blond's parents and him was stronger, and he contacted them often.

"Malfoy Manor, England," he said, throwing the Floo Powder down. A house-elf greeted him, and he asked for Narcissa. She was the one he was closest to. A minute later she came hurrying up to him, and she kneeled down. "Did you find anything?" she breathed, anxious to know his answer.

He nodded. "Yes, I did. He's here, and today I followed him. Well, chasing is a better word. I just wanted to ask you if you could sniff around some arrests made on coercion or something of the like? I think Draco was threatened out of England."

Her eyes widened. "You really think so? To when should they be dated back?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking. "The beginning of my pregnancy. I think that's a great starting point. God, why didn't I think of this before." He let his head fall forward into his hands and sighed.

"It's alright, Harry. I'll look into it, and we'll see what we'll find. Just try to hold on."

He looked up and managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Narcissa. Thank you so much."

She smiled and nodded. "It's no bother. I'll keep you posted."

He nodded and ended their Floo call. Harry sat down with his back against the sofa, eyes looking into the fireplace. He would get to the bottom of this. After all, with Narcissa by his side, things would progress much more faster.

* * *

**A/N: **Emmeloord does actually exist, and I know it rather well. It's a city in the province Flevoland. Just thought I would let you know :). Oh, and the Albert Heijn is actually a supermarket chain :).


	3. Guilty

**A/N: **Hello! Here another chapter of Finding Draco :). I hope you like it!

* * *

_He looked up and managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Narcissa. Thank you so much."_

_She smiled and nodded. "It's no bother. I'll keep you posted."_

_He nodded and ended their Floo call. __Harry sat down with his back against the sofa, eyes looking into the fireplace. He would get to the bottom of this. After all, with Narcissa by his side, things would progress much more faster._

* * *

Harry drummed his fingers on the table, frowning. It just didn't add up… Nothing did. He angrily hit the table with his fist, before he pushed his fine chair back and stood up. He grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.

He knew where he was going before he even realised it himself. All he had to do was wait for news from Narcissa. Waiting has never been his thing. But this time he would, for maybe it could bring him Draco. After walking for barely five minutes, he reached the library, and he walked inside, looking around. He tapped some one on the back, and she turned around, startled. It was the same girl he saw at the market. "Hello, do you know if there's an English section here?"

She smiled, and replied. "Sure. I come there often. Do you know what kind of English book you want?" she asked him, while walking to the English section. Harry only gave it a glance. The card said 'Vreemde Talen'.

"What does that mean?" He asked her, while nodding at the card.

She shrugged. "Foreign languages. There's also French there. But I don't speak it, unfortunately. Have always wanted to, but our school doesn't teach it." Her eyes sparkled behind her spectacles, and she pointed at the spines of the books. "They use pictures to show what kind of books they are. It's rather obvious." She checked her watch, and swore in Dutch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I need to go! I'm already running late!" she turned around and practically ran away, her ponytail bouncing up and down.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He looked at the pictures, and found that as the girl said, it was rather obvious what they represented. Eventually he picked one with the name 'Rosie of the River', and settled down in a chair which stood in various places. He opened the book, turned down a few pages, and started to read…

* * *

Eventually he turned down the last page, and blinked. He had never loved books, but this somehow had a lot of meaning to him. After stretching, he brought his book back, and searched for the exit. He found it, and walked back to his hotel, while quelling down the urge to go the opposite way to find his soul mate. Now wasn't the time.

He turned the key, and opened his door. When he saw who was calmly sitting in a chair, stirring her tea, he started. "Narcissa. What are you doing here?"

She picked her teacup up, took a sip, and replied. "I'm here to give you the information you asked for. I guess you're surprised?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. "Surprised? Narcissa, you never cease to surprise me with anything. If some one is able to get the job done, then I'd be you. But have you found anything? I would say so, for I do not think you would be here if you have nothing to tell me."

"That would be correct. It wasn't that hard, actually. Only five were charged in the past years for coercion or something in that direction." She rummaged around in her purse, until she found a few sheets of paper. "Ah, here it is. Three male, two female. Jack Dane, Tom Dallon, Justin Finch, Judy Right, and Romilda Vane. Any of those sound familiar?"

Harry blinked, and gently lowered himself onto a chair. "Yeah, Romilda. She was a bit younger than me. And also obsessed with me. What was she accused with?"

Narcissa turned a page, and moved her finger down to the name she was searching for. "Romilda Vane. Charged with coercion, threatening of another wizard, showing signs of dangerous obsession, hostility, not reasonable, and lastly she was charged with attempt of murder."

He was left stunned. Was this the right Romilda Vane he remembered from school? She might've been too pushy with attempting to get to him, but he never thought she could be that violent… "Narcissa, with all due respect, but is that correct? I do not recognise the same girl from school in those charges at all. Could they be wrong?"

The blonde woman shook her fair head. "I'm afraid not, Harry. They are fully accurate."

He frowned. "How many years did she get?"

"She got twenty-five years," Narcissa said, as she scanned the page.

"How was she caught, then?"

The blonde quickly turned another page, and she blinked. After scanning the page quickly, she frowned, and murmured, "How could it be that we didn't know about this."

Harry was anxious to know what she was talking about, and when she didn't say anything, but could only stare, he took the files from her nimble fingers.

_Romilda Vane has been charged to a twenty-five your long sentence in Azkaban, and after that with a ten year long forced house arrest. This on the charges she has been convicted with. This includes the stalking of Mr Harry Potter, who has not been informed, due to his fame._

Harry quit reading after that passage. "They are allowed to do _that_?" he asked, silent rage heating his face.

Narcissa shook her head. "Our laws are different than those of Muggles. They usually do inform the wizard, but when they think it could leak, or if they suspect it will lead to a huge scandal… It is unfair, and usually frowned upon. But it's how some of our laws work. The person in question is sometimes only ever called upon when it is directly linked to the person breaking the law. And you didn't notice her, did you?"

"No, I did not see, nor heard a thing about her for years! I thought she had stopped obsessing after the war and everything… I'm an Auror. How could she have escaped my notice when I've trained for it?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know, Harry, but usually the ones why are crazy enough, are the ones that are the most dangerous. But in the end they make mistakes, just like she did. Or else she wouldn't be in Azkaban."

The dark haired man bit his lip, thinking. "Can I visit her? Or aren't visitors allowed."

She look at him, incredulous. "Do you think you can? And not only physically."

Harry shrugged. "I have to. If I stay here, I'll be none the wiser, will I? I could try to get some answers from her. If she still harbours feelings for me, then it shouldn't be too hard. I simply can't sit here and pace, while I could very well do something about it!"

Narcissa nodded, and gathered her papers. "I see. Please, be careful, Harry. I don't want you hurt. I know I can't stop you. I wish you the best of luck, and please contact me as quickly as possible, so I'm posted." She stood up, and embraced Harry, before she stepped back and disappeared through the flames.

Harry looked at the dying flames, before he grabbed his jacket and headed to where he knew he could reach Azkaban. He wanted his answers.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for making Romilda bad! It's just that she seemed a logical choice (well, to me at least XD). I'll see you all with the next chapter!

Note: I have never read Rosie of the River. Now that I know our library has it, I want to have it... Maybe I can manage to go and grab the book tomorrow...

**EDIT: **I have read Rosie of the River. The beginning is actually rather fun, though it isn't really a book of my taste, I must admit.


	4. Caught

__**A/N: **Hello, all! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Finding Draco! I do hope you enjoy :).

* * *

_Narcissa nodded, and gathered her papers. "I see. Please, be careful, Harry. I don't want you hurt. I know I can't stop you. I wish you the best of luck, and please contact me as quickly as possible, so I'm posted." She stood up, and embraced Harry, before she stepped back and disappeared through the flames._

_Harry looked at the dying flames, before he grabbed his jacket and headed to where he knew he could reach Azkaban. He wanted his answers._

* * *

"I'm here to see Romilda Vane." He was thankful the Dementors were gone, because he didn't think he would be standing upright if they were. Even now he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, all because of some Portkeys. After nearly half an hour, he was shown to a room where Romilda was brought to. Harry drummed his fingers on his arm, anticipation making his heart race. A moment later he was led into a well lit room. Before he had stepped foot in the room, the guard had told him she was put under a few spells for his and her safety. Harry had only nodded.

But when he stepped foot in the room, he nearly couldn't believe _why _she was put under those spells, but with him being an Auror he knew that the more innocent they looked, the worse they were. "Hello, Romilda," he said pleasantly as he sat down, while the guard closed the door and disappeared, leaving only the two of them.

Her eyes swivelled his way, and widened. "Harry! You've come to save me, haven't you?"

He didn't acknowledge the question. "Romilda, I have to ask you. Are the accusations you've been charged with correct?"

Her lips twitched in what could've been an ugly sneer, but she restrained herself. She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing up and down. "Don't talk about those. No, no, no. Where have my manners been? I didn't ask you how you were… How are you, Harry? I haven't seen you in a while."

The dark haired man nearly decided to push his will, but decided against it at the last moment. "I'm doing fine, thank you very much. Just a bit tired, but all is well. But enough about me, how are you?"

She giggled and covered her face with her hands, while she peeked through her fingers, as if he gave her a huge compliment and she was embarrassed. "Could be better. But you're here now, so I could be worse!" Romilda removed her hands, and reached out. At least, she tried to, since her hand encountered some kind of barrier. She looked at him with tearful eyes. "I can't even touch you," she mumbled, nearly incoherent. When another attempt failed, she begged. "Harry, please, let them release their spells from me. I won't do a thing, I promise!"

Harry shook his head. "I can't, and they won't. You're a prisoner, and for some good reasons, too."

Her eyes hardened in a split second. "They _shouldn't._ I would _never_ try to hurt you. Not in any way. I love you."

"If you love me that much, then why don't you tell me who you threatened. Who did you try to save me from?" It was the perfect opportunity to try and wriggle out an answer out of her.

She went back to the teary-eyed girl act, and she stared at him while her eyes were as huge as saucers. "Because he doesn't love you like I do. He could never muster up that much love for you, but I can! I can love you like no other, and I can be the mother of your children. He doesn't deserve the love you bestowed on him, and he's going to _pay _for that." Her chest heaved up and down as if she had ran a marathon.

Harry's heart rate sped up, and he couldn't contain his nagging curiosity. "Who doesn't deserve my love? Who could be less like you, Romilda? Who could ever hope to be better than you?" He nearly grimaced, and had to turn his face a bit to hide his disgust.

She fluttered her eyelashes, and rested her head on her hand, as if she was going to share something priceless. "If I told you, would you go back to him, and leave me all behind? Would you rescue him, and decide that I'm not worth saving? That I was a bad girl by doing those things?"

Harry tried to school his features in gentleness. "Not at all, Romilda. I just want to hear your side of the story. That's all I want."

"If you want to, okay, then. I'll tell you what happened! But you must promise me that you try and arrange something for me. I don't want to be in Azkaban any longer." Her voice was sugary sweet, and Harry could only nod, body taut with anticipation. "I'll do whatever I can."

She nodded, pleased with her demand and the answer. "So, a few years ago I came across a small article in the _Daily Prophet_. I read it through, and it told about the relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I was mad, of course, because you belonged to _me_, but I figured I could try and form a plan. A plan which couldn't fail, of course." Her tone became darker with the minute.

"So, I planned and planned, until I came up with the perfect thing. Why couldn't I just make Malfoy disappear? It was the perfect plan, but how to go about it? It wasn't that difficult. I was friends with Seamus at the time… And he was a friend of you, of course. He told me how happy you were, and when I convinced him to let Malfoy meet me, he told me a time and a place. The bastard was smarter than he looked. But I managed to grab a hold of him. I told him to leave the country, or I would harm those he loved. How the hell was I supposed to know you carried _his_ child. He thought I was talking about the baby. Little did I know about the brat. So I told him to leave the country, or I would hurt the baby. I put a Monitoring Spell on him so I would know he kept his word. He disappeared within two days." She snorted, before her tone dropped into a sickly whisper. "And then, only a few weeks later, they knew what I was doing. I was charged with those _horrible _accusations, and then I was put behind bars, here, in Azkaban. But they didn't realise that _I _should be the one to carry a baby. Your baby. When I heard you carried _his_, I knew you were being fed some love potion. And I acted."

"Alright, thanks for your story, Romilda. I'll see what I can do."

She smiled. "Thanks, Harry! I knew you were going to pick me over him. What did you do to the child? Abort it?"

Harry hurried out of the room. He was shaking like a leaf, and he thought he might be sick. About a dozen different emotions flitted through his brain, none at all positive. He was abhorred and sick to his stomach that some one, and that some one was Romilda, wanted Draco gone, and his child dead. God, he had to find his mate. But first he needed to do something. He needed to make sure that the person in the other room would _ne__ver _get to him, Liliath, or Draco. The dark haired man clutched his stomach and hissed lowly. Whatever person she had been in Hogwarts, that person was obviously long dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Tsk, tsk. Have a nice day!


	5. Draco

**A/N: **I really shouldn't update. I'm breaking my own rules! But I guess I'm a rulebreaker :). Plus, you guys deserve it. And I didn't want to keep you hanging on. So, enjoy chapter 5 of Finding Draco, and I'll type chapter 6 up :).

* * *

_Harry hurried out of the room. He was shaking like a leaf, and he thought he might be sick. About a dozen different emotions flitted through his brain, none at all positive. He was abhorred and sick to his stomach that some one, and that some one was Romilda, wanted Draco gone, and his child dead. God, he had to find his mate. But first he needed to do something. He needed to make sure that the person in the other room would never get to him, Liliath, or Draco. The dark haired man clutched his stomach and hissed lowly. Whatever person she had been in Hogwarts, that person was obviously long dead._

* * *

Harry returned back to his hotel room, and promptly crashed down on his bed, too tired to even move a muscle. He had come down from his adrenaline rush, and all events of that day came crashing down on him. After making sure Romilda wasn't going to get free in a long while, he had Portkeyed back. Feeling slightly guilty for not posting Narcissa on the recent events, he fell asleep with his clothes still on.

* * *

When he awoke the next day, the first thing he did was to make himself a strong cup of tea. His head was pounding, and he grimaced. But he had no time to think about that. The dark haired man looked at the clock, and nearly grimaced again. Two o'clock. Damn. He put his empty tea cup aside, and threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor, England," he said, and was greeted with the wall of the drawing room. After a minute or so, the blonde woman he wanted to see came bustling through the door.

"Harry, good gracious, you're back with news already?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Romilda was the one who threatened Draco. She confessed it right in front of me." He couldn't contain his snarl. "It was awful. She believed she did the right thing. Thought she should be the mother of my children. I was just so _angry_ with her. She's still as obsessed with me as one can be, and I can't even find it in myself to pity her. She wanted Liliath _dead_."

Narcissa put her hand in front of her mouth in horror. "Oh, my! And she still believed she was right? Even wanting to go as far as murdering an unborn child?"

Harry bit his bottom lip in thought. "I think so. Thankfully she was soon caught. I don't want to know what could have happened… But I'll tell everything later. For now I need to find Draco."

She nodded. "Go find him. Bring my son back home. Good luck, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He pulled back, ending their Floo call. After dusting his trousers off, he strode determinedly to the door. He would get his Draco back. The dark haired man opened the door and walked down the hall to the staircase. When he was outside, he couldn't help but look above himself. A steady drizzle was pouring down, and the sky promised even more rain, and maybe even thunder and lightning. He wasn't complaining, though, as he turned right and started walking. As predicted, the drizzle got worse, before it was outright pouring buckets. People with umbrellas hurried by, barely sparing him a glance. His heart pounded just that extra bit harder when he took a step closer to his destination. It was a glorious feeling, knowing his mate was close to him, even being in walking distance. He walked over the bridge, barely encountering a soul, this time noticing the school about two hundred yards away. He turned right again, and he heard rumbling in the distance. All the while the rain tried to wash the clothes off his body.

At last he reached the door he direly wanted to see again. He rang the bell and waited, while his heart was pounding a way through his chest.

Within a minute the door was opened, and this time he also saw a blond he wanted to see. But for entirely different reasons. He recovered, and barely could stop the door from closing. Harry pushed it open, and looked Draco dead in the eye. "I know about Romilda."

The blond's mouth worked, but no sound came out, until he finally managed to breathe, "Then you know why you shouldn't be here. If she knows…" He frantically looked around, as if to see if some one was standing in the distance.

Harry's kind eyes regarded Draco, who looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. His hair stood up on several odds and ends, and his eyes were sleepy looking. "Draco, she was locked up in Azkaban a few weeks after she made you leave. She didn't harm me, nor our child."

Draco swallowed, and his hand slid down the doorpost. "Our child…"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But I think we should have this conversation inside… It's quite wet out here."

The blond blinked, and opened his door wider, only now realising it was raining. "Yes, please, do come in," he muttered, clearly quite dazed.

Harry cast a quick Drying Charm, before he took a good look around himself. From what he could see, the house was rather cosy. Natural colours adorned the walls, and the living room was looking quite normal. A couch, a TV, a coffee table, a chair, a bookcase and plant were scattered around. "Can I sit down?"

Draco nodded, still looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Do you want some tea?"

He smiled. "Tea would be lovely, thanks."

The blond nodded, and disappeared through a door, obviously leading to the kitchen.

The dark haired man sat down on the chair, and looked the living room over again. The window was facing the street, and the houses opposite, where sunlight would be pouring in, if it weren't raining. The couch and chair were a deep forest green colour, while the bookcase was made of a lovely light oak. The small TV and stand were both black, while the coffee table was made of glass. A plant stood next to the bookcase. Together it made a lovely living room. If a person was seated on the couch, then some one could easily reach that person from the chair Harry was currently sitting in.

The door opened again, which startled Harry. A cup of tea was put on the table, within easy reach. Draco lowered himself down onto the couch cautiously, as if he might run if he moved too fast. "I'm sorry."

Harry just about expected everything, except for those words. He blinked. "Why are you sorry?"

Draco sighed, and combed a hand through his hair. "For leaving you. For not realising sooner that Romilda was caught. For a lot of things. For everything."

The dark haired man smiled grimly. "Don't. I'm alright, you're alright, and she's behind bars."

He swallowed nervously, but nodded. "God, I thought you were dead for nearly three years. I was so scared. I know there has barely been a man who has survived without his soul mate while giving birth. I was absolutely terrified she would harm you and the baby, while I was unable to _think_ about leaving you. But she threatened to take you and the baby away, and I couldn't put you in that kind of danger. I couldn't feel you anymore, and I was petrified. What if you came to harm? Or the baby? I could never forgive myself. Looking back, I should've fought, I should've stayed."

Harry shook his head. "You couldn't know… And everything's alright. It was rough without you by my side, I admit. Especially giving birth. God, I thought the pain would kill me. All I wanted was to die at that moment. You weren't there, yet your child, our child wanted to be born. I don't know how I managed to stay alive… But looking back, I think the thought that you didn't go willingly did it. I wanted to live to find you, and to get you back. And to make sure our child would be able to live. I'm sure you'll be so proud of her. She's the most amazing child you'll ever see."

"She… She survived? God, I should've never left you. I really thought I lost the both of you." His voice broke, but he continued. "And then I saw you this Thursday to prove me wrong. That at least you survived. But I was afraid. Afraid that she would know you were here, looking for me. Harry, I never wanted to leave you."

The familiarity of the name flowed over him like a welcoming breeze in Summer. "I know, Draco, I know. I also know that we need to fix this, and make up for three years. But I'm willing to try. Hell, I'll even follow you all the way to China." That drew a small smile out of the both of them.

"How did you find me?" The smile slowly died, and a frown took its place.

Harry nearly grinned. "A wizard who is great at tracking people. Took him over two bloody years to pin-point the exact location. It drove me mad. I wanted to find you. But at the same time I had to take care of Liliath…"

"Liliath, is that her name?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's her name. But as I was saying, it took so much time… And all the while you were only one country away…"

Draco grinned wryly. "Yes, well, it's not as if I had a bad time here, even though I was worried sick and couldn't stop thinking about you or… or Liliath. The people here are rather nice, and the language isn't too hard. Even though I've lived in fear, and felt awful for leaving you like that, this has become some sort of haven for me."

Harry nodded, before he picked up his tea. "It was hard at first when you weren't there. I've been really depressed for a few months… Until I was handed our daughter. She was just perfect. Ten little fingers and toes. She was so tiny, I didn't know how to hold her! Hermione has been a great help, and I owe her a lot, just like your mother. And shortly after that, I hired the wizard, and he found you. But it was hard… I couldn't be an Auror anymore. Not with Liliath, nor with the tiredness. It was the only thing I couldn't stand. Being tired all the damned time. And all the worrying… The only thing I wanted was to see you, and get some answers. Maybe even trying to get you back to England with me."

"England…" The country's name was foreign on his tongue. He frowned, and took a sip of his tea, sighing as he did so. "I would love to come with you, Harry, but I don't know if I can leave all this behind… It's become a home to me. Though I am willing to get back together, of course I am, I don't know if I can manage to leave…"

Harry swallowed, but nodded. "I understand. After all, you've been here for three years. You're bound to get attached to some things." He took a large gulp from his tea, nearly smiling when it was prepared just the way he liked. "So, what do you propose?"

Draco thought long and hard about that, while he messed his hair up further when he combed his hand through the locks. "Why don't you stay here in my house, first? Just for a few days…"

The dark haired man bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I think I will. It will be good for the both of us. Let me get my stuff from the hotel first." He quickly gulped his tea down with a wince, before he stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise."

Draco nodded, and walked him out, closing the door softly. This time when he slid down, it was in relieve and wonderment, not in resignation. If only he knew she was caught so quickly… Three years of his life wasted without Harry. His Harry. He laughed, without a care in the world. Being so sure everything would be alright made things easier on his heart.

* * *

Harry returned shortly, just like he had told Draco. He was just as sodden, and this time Draco noticed immediately with a scowl. "The first time you can get away with a Drying Charm, but now you're going to get a shower. You can leave your bag here, and I will show you where to go."

The dark haired man put his bag down with a roll of his eyes, but followed Draco up the stairs, shivering as he did so. The bathroom was to his left, and he thanked the blond. Draco nodded, before he turned around to leave. "Draco…" The blond's head turned to Harry. "There's a picture in the bag. It's tucked away in a book. I think you might want to see it." He smiled, before he disappeared behind the door. Draco slowly made his way downstairs, curious as to what picture it could be.

* * *

When the dark haired man made his way downstairs and into the living room, he was put to a stop. The blond man was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up, while he stared intensely at a wizarding photograph. Harry stirred himself, and joined Draco on the couch, turning his gaze to the photo. It was the most recent one he had, showing him and his, their, daughter playing with each other. Hermione had taken the picture, without his knowledge. "Hermione took it. She, Ron and Hugo have been great. And your mother… She has helped me so much, I don't know where to start thanking her."

Draco tore his gaze away from the photograph, and looked at him. He did nothing else, just looked, as if he'd never seen another human being. "I think I have missed quite a bit."

Harry smiled. "No worries. I'll tell you all you want to know. Hugo is Ron and Hermione their little boy. He's two years old, yet he acts like he's Liliath's big brother. It's rather comical to watch. When you left, your mother, and even your father, grew on me, I guess. Narcissa gave her influence free reign, and she got the reports of Azkaban prisoners. Well, yesterday I went there, and tried to see if she had anything to say." His eyes flashed, and he hissed. "Let me assure you that she isn't about to leave Azkaban in a hurry."

The blond looked as if his ears deceived him. "She told you… everything? Even about threatening our child?"

Harry's nose twitched. "Everything. She thought she could convince me to lessen her punishment in return for her confession. That bitch has taken you away from me, and even wanted to take our child away. If I had _known_ I would've done something."

"That's just it, Harry, you didn't know. And you couldn't have known, either. But where's the point in dwelling over it? I'm alright, you're alright, and our daughter is alright. It's more than I thought was possible… I'm more grateful than I could ever express in words."

Harry sighed, and gently lowered his head onto Draco's shoulder, sighing in bliss. If this wasn't Heaven, he didn't know what could be. Aches he didn't know he had disappeared, and he felt more at rest than he ever had in years. It was a glorious feeling, and he thought he might even be able to sleep this way forever. He had his mate back, after years. It was all that mattered to him. Before he knew what happened, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Draco looked sideways at the man he still loved, and smiled gently. When a head touched his shoulder, he was pleasantly surprised. The silence was pleasant, and he thought he could sit on this couch forever, and still die happily. "Harry, I think I might be willing to go to England with you in a few days' time." When he got no reply, he looked at the dark haired man and found him sleeping. Draco smiled, and thought about falling asleep, too, but remembered the aches that followed. He stood up gently, not waking Harry, and cast a quick levitation charm. The dark haired man's body gently bobbed up and down before him, and Draco led him up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. He very much wanted the man in his own bed, but not without his consent. He didn't have it, so this was his solution.

After his mate was on the bed, he stroked his cheek lovingly, before he moved forward to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Harry," he whispered, before he closed the door behind himself and moved downstairs to clean their glasses. He looked at the clock. Five past four. After humming through the rest of the dishes, he moved back to the couch and picked up the framed photograph. It showed Harry sitting down, while he tickled their daughter, who was obviously screaming with laughter. It stirred so many emotions in him, that he was unable to figure out where one began, and the other ended. Sadness, happiness, sorrow, he could easily pick a few.

After stirring himself, he got up to make some dinner. His stomach rumbled in agreement, too. He smiled, and made him and Harry some dinner.


	6. Stay

**A/N: **Hello, all! It has been a while, but I've been quite busy, and life is hectic, and at the moment more than unkind to me. Which results in me updating far later than I hoped to...

* * *

_After his mate was on the bed, he stroked his cheek lovingly, before he moved forward to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Harry," he whispered, before he closed the door behind himself and moved downstairs to clean their glasses. He looked at the clock. Five past four. After humming through the rest of the dishes, he moved back to the couch and picked up the framed photograph. It showed Harry sitting down, while he tickled their daughter, who was obviously screaming with laughter. It stirred so many emotions in him, that he was unable to figure out where one began, and the other ended. Sadness, happiness, sorrow, he could easily pick a few._

_After stirring himself, he got up to make some dinner. His stomach rumbled in agreement, too. He smiled, and made him and Harry some dinner._

* * *

A sleepy looking Harry was walking downstairs, just as dinner was put on the table. He woke up being a bit disorientated, but soon got his bearings back. Happiness had flown through his body, and he had to make sure Draco was still there, that it wasn't all a dream, that he wasn't alone in the house. So he had walked downstairs. Maybe the smell helped him to wake up, because he was most certainly hungry. Finally his eyes rested on the sight he was afraid never to see anymore. Draco was setting the table, highly focused on making sure everything was perfect. It always had to be perfect. Harry had nearly forgotten.

He shook himself and walked forward, smiling as he noticed Draco didn't even notice him entering. He tapped his blond on the shoulder, and nearly had to step back as Draco whirled around. Harry's hand stayed on the blond's shoulder, and their proximity was intoxicating to the dark haired man. Feelings he hadn't felt for years started to stir as he looked into the familiar grey eyes. Butterflies started to stir in his stomach, and his breath hitched. "Draco…"

Draco looked back with the same longing, but regretfully pulled away. "Come, dinner's ready. Have you slept well?"

The mood was broken, and Harry blinked when Draco tugged on his hand to lead him to the table. "I slept fine. Wonderful, even. It was different, waking up, but I knew soon enough where I was."

The blond nodded, and pulled out a chair. "Please, sit down. I'll put the last things on the table, and then we can eat. I was just about to call you."

Harry gently lowered himself in the chair, wondering what just happened. One moment he had the urge to kiss Draco, and he saw the same idea shining in the blond's eyes, and the next he had pulled away, telling him dinner was ready. The dark haired man nearly huffed in impatience. He just had to wait for Draco to make his move. It's the least he could do.

Dinner was served, and it was the most comfortable, yet awkward thing that Harry had ever witnessed. The dark haired man felt as relaxed as he could be, if it wasn't for the three year gap that loomed between them. Yet it didn't seem so big as he thought it would be. It was strange to say the least.

* * *

Draco couldn't stop fidgeting at the dinner table. He had seen the way Harry looked at him, the very same thing that was playing on his mind, now that he knew his mate was here. But he didn't think he deserved it. After all, how can he be forgiven in one day, when he'd been away for three years. Yes, of course it wasn't his fault, but it was still something he didn't know how to handle. In the past he might've been selfish, and taken what Harry could give him, but he wouldn't now. His mate deserved better, and inconsideration wasn't on his to-do list. No, he would just have to be patient. It was best that Harry would be leading him.

Eventually, though, he had calmed down and had stopped fidgeting. Dinner was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. It was strange, having company again. The only one who ever came to visit him was a neighbour, who was a wizard, too. He had found out quite by accident.

* * *

Draco had sat down on the bench in the front yard, two years ago on a sunny day, with sunglasses on. His neighbour was working in the garden, tending to the plants. Suddenly a _pop_ was heard, and a man appeared. Draco had only raised his brows, while his neighbour straightened up and looked as white as a sheet.

"Verdomme, Peter! Wat heb ik je nou gezegd? Dit is een Dreuzelbuurt! Je kunt zoiets niet maken. Nu moet ik Amnesia over hem uitspreken! Weet je hoeveel problemen ik kan krijgen?" He glanced at Draco, and grabbed his wand.

Draco, getting the gist of the story, just smiled. "No need, neighbour." He let his own wand fall out of his sleeve and held it up. "I'm just like you, so don't worry about Obliviating me."

"How'd you know what we said?" his neighbour just asked, genuine surprise crossing his face.

Draco shrugged. "I've been living here for over a year. Do you truly think I know nothing yet?" He gave an amused smile to get the sting off the words.

His neighbour nodded, and extended a hand over the small fence, and Draco got up to take it. "Fred at your service," he said with a mock grin.

"Hello, Fred, I'm Draco. Your handsome neighbour."

The other man laughed, and his guest couldn't help but grin. "How could it possibly be that I haven't discovered your quick wits yet? Could I come over later this afternoon? To catch up on lost time. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Draco nodded. "I'll have a pot of tea ready."

The man grimaced. "I'd rather have coffee, if you don't mind."

Draco nodded. "And some coffee, too."

His neighbour nodded, before they moved inside, talking quickly. Draco just shook his head and moved inside. It was getting way too hot, and he didn't really want to get sunburned.

That was the start of a certain friendship. It was the only person Draco counted on. Especially since the other male was a year younger than he was. The man was a person who loved pranks, and helped Draco through hard times, by using one lame joke after another. It had kept him going, instead of worrying sick. It was all the support he needed.

* * *

Harry tried to cover a yawn, but failed miserably.

Draco shot a look at him, before a gentle smile curved his lips. "Come, let's get you into bed. I'm sure you haven't slept well in quite some time."

The dark haired man grimaced, and stood up, swaying a bit as he did so. "I guess so. But I'm sure you haven't, either, and the sleep I got this afternoon has been the best I have had in a while. I still want to thank you, Draco, for letting me stay."

The blond stood up, and offered his hand. "Harry, letting you stay here is the least that I can do for sending you on a goose chase. You deserve far more for what I have put you through."

Harry took his hand, and levelled his gaze at the blond, determination shining in his eyes when he stood up. "I don't care, Draco. Yes, at first I was bitter, but I guess part of it could be blamed on my hormones, but I have gotten over that. Yes, I have screamed and raged, and broken more things that I care to count, but I have calmed down and followed my heart. It led me back to you. I know we have to fix things, but we'll get there. Worse things have happened, and everyone is okay. I won't abandon you, simply because some one threatened to harm me, and you have fled. You're worth more than that."

Draco dropped his head, and nodded mutely, until Harry put his fingers under his chin. "Draco, you _are _worth more than that. Many would disagree, but then again, they don't know what I know now. I'm sure you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." He dared to lean forward and drop a kiss on Draco's cheek, before he let go of his hand and found his way upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Draco standing in the living room.

Eventually Draco shook himself out of his stupor, and slowly walked to his bedroom, a dazed smile plastered on his face. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **That was it, again, I'm sorry to say... (Also, now you guys know a new swear word in Dutch! (I won't be hold responsible for that!))

**"Verdomme, Peter! Wat heb ik je nou gezegd? Dit is een Dreuzelbuurt! Je kunt zoiets niet maken. Nu moet ik Amnesia over hem uitspreken! Weet je hoeveel problemen ik kan krijgen?" **"Damn it, Peter! What have I told you? This is a Muggle neighbourhood! You can't possibly do that. Now I have to cast Obliviate on him! Do you know how much trouble I can get for this?"

Guest: Well, quite ironicallly, I'm stuck in a situation like that. Though there aren't any babies or death threats involved. My friend has ended our friendship, but I know her parents forced her to (long story, and I'm not really bothered to put it all here). If she ever came back to me, I would really welcome her back without much of a fuss, since I _know _it's not her choice, and it makes all the difference. Though it hasn't been three years (only a few months), it would still apply, because I care for her a lot. So I guess one could be forgiven with certain circumstances. Or maybe not, but that varies per person.


End file.
